Alone
by kammybale
Summary: Kiyoshi buys a strange box that reveals one's fear, so what happens when the Seirin team see their fears, especially Kuroko. (Sorry if this isn't a good summaryn one-shot)


**Kammy: Hello people! This is just a random thought we had and it had to be written..**

**Bale: Disclaimer- We don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke, just this story.**

Alone

Kiyoshi was on his way to school for practice when he found an odd shop. Curious, he entered and a strange man greeted him. He offered a special box and said that it could show you your fears. Interested, he bought the strange thing and brought it to school with him.

When he arrived, Hyūga kept scolding and yelling at him for being so late. Riko asked him what took him so long and he said that he found a strange shop and bought something, showing the strange item. "What the heck is that?" Hyūga asked. "I don't really know, I think the man said it would show you your fears, I guess." Kiyoshi answered. "Why would you buy anything like that?!" Hyūga exclaimed. Kiyoshi just shrugged, "I don't know, it seemed interesting. I wonder if it works?" Before Hyūga or Riko could stop him, he pressed the button on the box, which opened and eveloped them in a strange misty cloud.

When the smoke subsided, the first thing they saw was Kiyoshi looking petrified as he was surrounded by rats. They sweat dropped as they heard a scream from Kiyoshi. Riko then took her paper fan and used it to hit the rats, which turned into a strange smoke when hit. They then realized that the box gives an illusion of one's fear. "You have a fear of rats?" Riko asked as they watched the smoke disappear. Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, I once watched a movie about a mutant rat attacking everyone and I guess I never really recovered from that."

Kiyoshi and Hyūga then noticed the creepy grin on Riko's face and the dark aura surrounding her. "Finally, this will get those idiots back on their feet," said Seirin's coach as she ran to the gym. Apparently, some of them have been slacking off. When Kiyoshi and Hyūga finally caught up with Riko, they could see that many of their teammates were shivering from their fears, except for Kagami and Kuroko who were both already training, thus avoiding the punishment and not noticing what had happened to their terrified teammates.

"That will teach you from slacking off," Riko said with a smirk. Hyūga took the box away from her and placed in on a bench as they resumed their training. After a while, they took a break and Kagami noticed the strange box and pressed the button. Suddenly, a dog appeared from the strange mist and started chasing him as he screamed. "Bakagami! What did you do?" Riko exclaimed as she and the rest of Seirin tried to stop the dog except Kuroko, who was busy wondering how did a dog get here in the first place.

He then noticed the strange box that laid on the floor. He picked the box up, wondering what could it be. As Seirin finally got rid of the dog illusion, they all saw that their phantom player was about to press the button on the box. "KUROKO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!," they yelled, but it was too late.

When he pressed the button, the strange mist surrounded him, and the rest waited for whatever fear could attack him, but the mist didn't subside. It just stayed there, separating Kuroko from them. "Eh? What's going on?" Koganei asked. "I don't know, his fear must be very different from ours." Kiyoshi replied. The rest of the team were just as confused as they recalled their fears (like ghosts, insects, or other creepy stuff) had come from the strange mist to attack them.

They all got worried as minutes passed and the mist was still there. "I can't take it anymore, I'm going after him." Kagami said as he approached the strange mist. The rest of the team followed and they entered the mist.

It was bigger in the inside than it was on the outside and there was absolutely nothing but darkness. They looked around but they couldn't find the teal head. They then heard a faint call for help. They went to the direction of the noise and heard crying. They searched a bit more and could see a small figure of Kuroko. As they got closer, they found out he was crouching on the floor hugging his knees close. He looked paler than before, he was shaking from fear and, though they couldn't see his face as it was hidden, they could tell that he was crying.

"Kuroko!" Seirin exclaimed as they ran to the boy. He looked up and they could see his face was full of terror and sorrow. "Kuroko, are you alright?" Kiyoshi worriedly asked. Kuroko nodded slightly. ".. I... I..don't ..want to...be in...lost..in...the dark again. I...don't want to... be alone... like before," he said in a shaky voice.

With her motherly instincts kicking in, she gently wrapped her arms around the frightened boy. "Don't worry, you're not alone anymore," she said, calming the shaken teen a bit. "Yeah, we're your lights and we won't leave you in the dark." Kagami said as ruffled Kuroko's hair. "You won't be lost anymore, we'll all be here for you," Kiyoshi said. "We're a team, and nobody gets left behind," added Hyūga as he patted the smaller teen's head. The rest of Seirin stayed close to their teammate who was still shaking.

They could now understand why Kuroko always called them his lights. He was a shadow lost in the dark, alone and frightened with no one to help him. He was obviously alone for a long time as well, which was probably why he treasured friendship and teamwork.

Suddenly, the darkness around them slowly disappeared as they soon found themselves back in the gym. They also realized that the box had disappeared, but they didn't really care. They were just happy and relieved the their teammate was alright. Kuroko seemed emotionally exhausted as he leaned on Kagami's side. Now he didn't have to be scared of the lonely darkness he once had for he knew that his friends' light would protect him from it.

**Kammy: We hoped you liked this really odd story! XD**

**Bale: We found out that Kiyoshi has a fear from rats from a wikia.**


End file.
